defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Kupak Kurr
|mention = |gameimage = |voiceactor = |tv = |game = }} Kupak Kurr is a castithan resident of the city of Defiance. He is a friend of Alak Tarr, and he hosts the festivities at Alak's bachelor party. He aspires to join Datak Tarr's crew, because of the reputation and respect this will give him. His parents are castithan priest Shigustak Kurr and his wife Mrs. Kurr. Kupak wears a gray stocking cap. Episode Scenes Alak Tarr is at his bachelor party which is being held at the NeedWant. The bar is filled with castithan males who seem to be taking part in a castithan pre-wedding male ritual. Alak fights mock duels with wooden swords to prove his worthiness and to defend his fiance Christie McCawley's honor. Alak is dueling Kupak who says that Alak will never please his bride with that shriveled worm of his. Trash talking back, Alak replies that Kupak's mother didn't seem to mind. They exchange blows with the swords striking together, before Alak knocks Kupak's feet out from under him. Without making effort to rise, Kupak accepts the ritual defeat, and Alak walks about, with arms spread at his side, to ask who is next. He defeats the next challenger, Lamu as well, spurred on by encouragement from Tirra, who wearing a bridal gown and black wig plays the ritual part of Christie locked in a cage. Lamu being the last of the challengers, Kupak, who seems to be acting in the role of best man, announces that on the eve of his wedding Alak has defeated his savage brothers and now it is time to taste the fruits of his victory. To the chatter and scattered hoots of the others, Kupak tosses the key to the cage to Alak. As the assembled crowd chants "Rembu, rembu...", Alak frees Tirra who removes her dress, says that "Seeming is being", and calling him husband tells him to claim his bride. Alak tries to distract them by ordering another round of drinks, but Lamu says that first they want to see him pony-mount his bride, while Kupak grins and pumps his fist in the air. When Alak answers that ritual coitus is old school and out of place in 2046, Kupak is stunned as he realizes that Alak intends to say no to his bride. Alak explains to Tirra that his real bride would have a problem with this, to which Kupak responds that nobody is going to know. Alak, beginning to get defensive, tells Kupak to let it go, but Kupak doesn't, going on to say that he guesses this is what happens when you hook-up with a human. Pink meat makes your jondura go soft. Laughing, Kupak does a dance flapping his hand over his groin, others imitate this. Enraged Alak throws himself at Kupak, tackling him to the ground, and punching him repeatedly in the head, until Kupak begins to bleed from the mouth. Getting a leg to Alak's chest, Kupak throws him off. Rising, Kupak wrestles with Alak, pushing him across the room and into the far wall of the bar, where Alak's elbow breaks a hole in the plaster of the wall. The fight is stopped by Lamu who looking at the hole realizes that there is a mummified hand visible inside the wall. Kupak Kurr is present with Alak Tarr and Christie McCawley at the memorial service for Nicolette Riordon held at the NeedWant. Datak had told Alak that he had an important job for him. Alak goes to talk to Kupak on a balcony above a shop named "sAynI", which is opposte the Cafe Renaldo. Sitting at a patio table, Kupak is laughing about the fact that Datak made Alak go through the shaming ritual. Asking if he made him get down on his knees, Kupak rhetorically asks if they are back on Casti. When Alak blows out smoke and doesn't answer, Kupak realizes he did, and in castithan he asks Alak if he shook his ass like a Liberata scullery maid. As Kupak rises still laughing to turn on the record player, Alak admits that Datak did and says that it is not funny. In casti, Alak tells Kupak that his father is a "scary bad mother". Alak gets Kupak"s undivided attention when he asks him if he is still looking for a way onto Datak's crew. When Alak says he knows a way, Kupak calls it a sweet life with enomous respect. Alak explains to Kupak as he hands him the pipe he has been smoking, that his father needs him to do something for him, but it can't be traced back to him, so Alak can't do it himself. As Kupak relights the pipe, Alak says that if he does this Datak will be grateful. When Kupak asks what he has to do, Alak with a smile says "something bad". Kupak replies that he is bad, and they both laugh as they agree that Kupak is a "scary bad mother". It is the day of the debate, and Alak and Kupak are crouched on the balcony of an apartment block made out of stacked shipping containers which is on the edge of Market Square. There is rain and a brisk breeze. With his hands in his pockets and looking down at the debate happening on the far side of the square, Alak asks Kupak if he is sure that he can hit her from up here. Kupak assures him that he can. Alak tells him that he has to go down to the audience. Pointing at his own face, Alak reminds Kupak to get it right between the eyes, and Kupak nods. Putting his hand on Kupak's shoulder, Alak again calls him a scary bad mother. When Kupak repeat it back in acknowledgement, Alak smiles and pats him on the back. After Alak goes, Kupak moves to the black case which is on the floor next to him and opens it to reveal what appears to be a high powered rifle broken down into parts. As Alak moves into the crowd he looks back at his friend. When Datak finishes speaking Amanda rises to reply. She is talking about miner's wages and the cost of bread, when Kupak, who looks nervous despite his bravado in front of Alak, rises to his feet, rests his elbows on the rail of the balcony, and looking through the sight prepares to fire the gun at Amanda. Nolan has been walking around scanning the crowd. He spots Kupak and, pushing people out of his way, hurriedly moves toward Kupak's position calling out in increasing volume that there is a gun. Raising his own weapon, he fires at Kupak and hits him. The crowd screams, and Alak raises his arms in shock. Kupak falls over the railing, rolls off and through two awnings, and tumbles to the ground. As the gun hits the ground it discharges, and Nolan is stunned to see he has been struck by a blot of blue paint directly in the middle of his chest. Confusion marks his face as he walks over to Kupak, gun raised. Doc Yewll is rolling Kupak over, as a distraught Alak arrives saying that it was a paintball gun, and it was just supposed to be a prank. On the verge of tears, he can't believe Nolan killed him. The town council has a very intense debate about the incident. Most of the council believes that it was Kupak's own fault for pulling a gun on the mayor, but Datak charges racial profiling entered into it, wondering if Nolan would have pulled the trigger if Kupak Kurr's skin had been a few shades darker. The body of Kupak has been washed, wrapped in cloth, and placed in a metal basket. As he is covered, the bullet wound over his heart is clearly seen. Three masked and robed castithan priests chant and perform rites over him with incense holders on chains. Standing near-by, Nolan questions his actions of shooting to kill rather than wound. Alak questions whether his father had known that Nolan was going to shoot. If he had planned for it, when he asked Alak to get one of his friends to paintball Amanda. Even as he asks the question, Alak realizes that his father knew the lawkeeper was going to be there. Nolan escorts the two priests carrying the basket with the body and the third that follows, through the streets of Defiance to the home of Kupak's parents. As they pass, castithans lower their eyes and raise their hands palms inward. The Kurr residence is on the second floor of a structure near the Cafe Renaldo. There is a Tarr poster on the balcony. As Nolan leads the priests up the outer stairs, he finds Shigustak Kurr and Mrs. Kurr on the second floor landing in front of their doorway. Calling them Mr. and Mrs. Kurr, Nolan taps his forehead and chest with his fist, before holding out his hand to them. He tells them that he offers them his deepest condolences. Mrs. Kurr sobs soundlessly, while Shigustak Kurr glares at Nolan. Looking at Kurr, Nolan says, "Sir, I know nothing I say can bring back your boy, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am." Without a word and leaving his wife at the door to see the priests in with Kupak's body, Kurr turns in silent fury and stalks back into his home. He turns on the radio and then turns it up loudly so it can be heard at the door. Broadcasting on the radio and then on the town's loudspeaker system is Datak Tarr. He documents incidents of violence against civilians from Nolan's military records. A racist laden, anti-alien recording of Nolan from one of his trials is particularly damning, and, after it is broadcast, all castithans in the street stare at the departing Nolan. Category:Television Characters Category:Television Castithan